THE POTTERS OF HOGWARTS
by reverse read
Summary: Voltimort kills the potters, but finds no child, Lilly had a miss-carriage, has powers weaken, and he goes into extended hiding. Enter the year 2000, 2 Americans come to hogwarts for classes, and their names are Harry, and Lilly potter, and they can do magic that no many have seen im many years. the potter prophecy is also acting up, making things more confusing.


Godric's hollow, west country England, august 10, 1980. About the midnight hour, a pail skinned figure, covered in whole by a darn cloak stands at the roadside of a family home, resident sir-name on the post-box near the walk reads, 'potter'. As he stands there a single phrase keeps cycling through his mind, ' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... '. It had taken some time, but considering their current position, Voltimort was quite please with the results, he, and a handful of his most loyal death eaters, were now poised to eliminate a potential threat, of all the people who opposed him, only 2 families fit the details, however vague, given in the prophecy, and the potters were one of them, which made them valuable targets. With no aurors insight to stop him, and little to no activity inside the house, he to a deep breath to calm himself, he glanced back to the people behind him, and uttered the simple command 'begin'. That said, 2 death eaters ported to the back, and another 4 followed behind him, 2 to guard the front, and the other 2 to guard his flank inside the house. In his mind Voltimort was about to remove an obstacle to his attaining power, but as he would soon discover, fate had a way of screwing with people, and plans.

Upon approaching the front door, Voltimort pause for a moment to listen for signs of audible activity. After hearing non, Voltimort does the polite thing, and nocks on the front door. With no immediate response to, Voltimort decided he would let himself in, and all hell broke loose. With a blast from his wand, the door was not longer of use, and Voltimort walked into the house. Upon entering the house, the first person to be sighted was James Potter in the middle of the stairs, it seemed he had heard Voltimort knocking at the door, unfortunately that made him the first to fall to the killing curse to come his wand. Upon hearing the sudden commotion from outside the room she was in, Lilly ran to the door way of the room she was in. The first thing was saw was her dead husband's body lying on the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs was the last person she ever wanted to see, let alone see inside her own house, waking over her husband's body as he made his way up the stairs, Voltimort. Having seen her, rush herself back inside, Voltimort presumed the room to be the nursery, where their son, harry, would be. Weather the door was locked or not was irrelevant, as again Voltimort blasted it open. the door now open, Voltimort crossed into the room, and sent another killing curse toward Lilly potter, which promptly turned her into a lifeless corpse. Realizing she no longer had life, Voltimort turned his attention to the crib, to kill their son harry potter, and invalidate the prophecy. However, upon leveling his wand, and readying the killing curse, he took notice that the crib was empty. He lowered his wand and examined the crib closer; the bedding was undisturbed, pristine even. He glanced about the room rapidly, and there was no sign of a child to be seen. His frustration let itself out as a scream, 'WHERE IS THE BOY?!", "WHERE is HE?". His death eater helpers started to search the house for any sign of the boy having taken in the meaning of their master's words.

The 2 death eaters outside the room, started to search the upstairs, the 2 in back searched the back rooms, and the ones at the front door started to search the front rooms. While searching the living room in a carful frantic way, one of the death eaters who was more knowledgeable of how the muggle world worked, noticed a hospital letter on the coffee table. He took up the letter and started to examine its contents, as he read it, he started to understand what it was saying, though he had to read it again to fully understand. Having taken it in, he started to panic, he must alert his master! "lord voltimort!, lord Voltimort!", he yelled as he shadowed up to the second floor, to the outside of the nursery. After having landed, he handed the paper to his master, "my lord, you will want to see this." Voltimort looked at the paper, and started to take in its contents, as he did, his death eater explained what the letter detailed, "the potters, it seems had a miss-carriage. There is no potter child." With the explanation clear in his head, Voltimort realized that he had come to kill a non-existent child, he felt the emotions of anger, and confusion at the same time, and was going into a pure raging state, and cast various spell all around. some of which flew outside the nursery, which his death eaters narrowly avoided, the 2 who were closest, dove over the side railing to the main level.

Soon a death eater had come rushing upstairs, and to the nursery, and clamored for his masters attention, "MY LORD!", and clamed slightly from his rage, and feeling weakened for an unknown reason, Voltimort turned his attention to his servant, "my lord, the ministry has been alerted, and auror's are on the way!" Voltimort started to sneer his orders, not having to stop to know what was being said, "we must escape quickly!", he started to make his way back down to the lower level. "Leave as few traces as possible, we are to split up, and meet at the rendezvous point as planned." As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was forced for pause for a second, he put his hand on his head, and he was slightly wobbly, he was draining power for an unknown reason. As he got the street entrance again, he could feel his power draining more. "you two, your arms, now!", he ordered his death eaters of his left, and right side, there stretched their arms in front of their master, and as he both their arms tightly with his hands, he ordered, "the rendezvous, now!", and with that, a death eater pulled an object, and portkeyed them to their rendezvous, without a trace left.

At about the 6:30 hour, professors Dumbledore, and McGonagall arrived at the potter residents which was now buzzing with activity from auror's who had arrived much earlier, to start investigating, and cleaning up. The 2 made their way into the front of the house to start a small investigation of their own. Dumbledore was examining the house, and internal surroundings, while McGonagall found herself more preoccupied by looking at Mr., and Mrs. Potter , whose dead bodies were now lain out on individual white sheets in the front room. Dumbledore, meanwhile, was examining the rest of the downstairs. He didn't notice anything much unusual, outside of the noticeably blown-open back door. Not seeing anything else of interest, he made his way upstairs to observe where other auror's were investigating, though not so close, as to interfere. He stopped just on the other side of the nursery door jam, and leaned his head in to look around, as he did, he could sense a strong lingering presence of the killing curse in the confined space. He made his way back down stairs, and beside McGonagall. McGonagall found herself to be the first to speak, though all she could ask was,"why?", "why would he do this?" It took a moment before Dumbledore responded, "if he has known of their involvement with the order, they might have just been one of his targets, and this was just when he had his best chance to act." "That is what we believe as well" Said a voice from behind them.

They both turned around and were facing an upright man. He looked to be about mid-thirties, early forty's, and looked like the stereotype image of what you imagine when you think of a British looking man. "My name is Donald lynks, lead aurora for ministry field investigation. It's an honor to meet you two in person, though I do wish it was under better circumstances." "As do we" replied McGonagall. "What can you tell us?" Dumbledore asked promptly. "What we know for sure so far, yes HE was here, were able to detect his presence strongly both in the front room, the stairs, and the nursery. He had a handful of followers with him, based on the numbers of prints in the front, back, and in the house, definitely 4, maybe 6. Though we have come across an anomaly, based on the evidence we have so far, and how the scene looked when we got here." Donald paused for a moment looking at both professors, as though asking them if they want him to continue. "do go on." Stated Dumbledore. "well, as I was saying, when we arrived, the front was broken off and Mr. potter was dead on stairs, based on his position, and the trace of HIS magic we found of the door, we believe, and I can't believe I'm about to say this", he admitted willingly, "we believe he knocked on the door first, before barging in." Donald decided it best to let his last remark linger for a bit. "He knocked!?" said McGonagall first a not so subtle hint of flabbergast in her voice. "yes, knocked", said Donald, as if you state his own surprise. "very peculiar indeed, I've never known him to knock, maybe knock-down, or know-over, but never knock." Said Dumbledore, adding his own bit of bemusement to the scenario. "I know how hard that has to be to believe, but we don't have much evidence pointing elsewhere." Said Donald. "oh!" said McGonagall hurriedly, as if remembering something rather important, "what of their child, they were to have had a baby recently, I do not see them here, where is the infant?" Donald went to a sort of grievance state, he knew the answer to that, as an investigator, he had access to most information on the potters, including medical records. He looked at Dumbledore for a second, who gave him a look to tell her the general details, and he would fill in the rest. He then looked at McGonagall with soft eyes that conveyed sorrow, "there is no baby, professor." He said. The sudden stunned expression on her face was all the indication Dumbledore needed for his to add the details, "Lilly potter had a miss-carriage, I was informed not 32 hours ago." "The evidence bag on coffee table contains a letter from the hospital stating such. You may examine it if you wish" McGonagall turned her attention to the coffee table, sure enough, inside an evidence bag was a letter from the hospital containing other details. She started reading it and, that was all it took to send McGonagall from a state of confusion, into a state of sadness. With this sudden realization, McGonagall suddenly felt her legs weaken, and she found her way to a chair help regain herself. "A miss-carriage" she repeated to herself, as if trying to fully comprehend what she had just learned. Though full of grief she found that she had more questions, "how old is this information?" she started asking. "about 36 hours old" said Dumbledore. "then why would he attack, if there was no child?" was her next question. "it's likely that he did it, just before it became knowledge. Some of the traces we found in the nursery were of high power magic. He probably had to let out a bit of frustration when he also realized there is no child." Said Donald. "One last question," started Dumbledore, "is there any indication as to where Voltimort went after the attack?" "Unfortunately no," Donald started "we can only get small traces out to the street entrance. It seems he used a clean port key to make a quick getaway."

"Sir, were ready to proceed." Said a man from upstairs. "Ok, thanks tom." Donald said back. "if you'll" excuse me professors." "As you will, we will be taking out leave as well shortly." Said Dubledore. With that Donald went upstairs, and Dumbledore turned his attention toward a yet seated, and still seated McGonagall. "There's nothing else for us here, its best we take our leave and prepare for what's to come.' school will be starting in a few months anyway, and there is a lot that will need to be done before that." "Albus, with the potters gone, and the prophecy directed toward a non-existent child, what are we to do?"ask McGonagall. "Im afraid there is not much we can do, since we can't determine Voltimort's next possible location, we have no way to chase him, and even if we could if would be fool-hearty." Minerva let out a sigh in resignation as she lifted herself back to her legs, and said "I suppose your right. As you said, let us depart, we do have much to do." With that Dumbledore led their way out of the potter house, once on the public walk, they both stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air. This time dubledore spoke first, "it will take all we can do to keep people at the school, and especially the order, at peace and in place." "The school staff should not be that hard to deal with, but it is as you say, the order will not want to be peace full about this." Confirmed McGonagall. It took a second for them to regain their focus, when they did, they noticed that they were still out in the open, in front of the potter house. They made their way down the street to where they ported in, a small cub, with just enough space for 2 adault's, around the corner and down a ways, slightly secluded. Once sure they were out of sight, Albus pulled out a small trinket, a small metal bird, shaped to look like a phoenix, and painted red. With it seated square in his flat palm hand, and Minerva placed a finger on it, and Albus uttered "portus", and in a blur of color, and body parts they were transported back to the headmaster's office, plans forming in their heads.

Little did they know that just like it changed Voltimorts plans, fate had plans of its own, and they would run a muck with whatever those 2 were planning, yes, they had lost 2 valued friends, and the chance at a way of defeating Voltimort, or so they thought. Little did they know that in 6 years, across an ocean, and halfway across a continent, 2 children, cousins, and ones that would grow close at that, would be born to magical parents, of the potter sir name, and in 14 years would change how much of magical Britain would view the type of magic America used, and change how Hogwarts viewed the power American magic.


End file.
